Mercenaries of the Moon
by SonOfErebus
Summary: When the seven he thought he loved and trusted accepted the very gift he declined for them 4 years ago, he is torn to pieces and tries to find a new family and purpose in life as people start giving up on him one by one. (This is my first multi-chapter story, sorry if it kinda sucks.) Previously *Finding a New Purpose: Guardian*. Title change on 11/21/2012.
1. Betrayal

Prologue

The war with Gaea was over, and everything was seemingly alright, but not Perseus the renowned Hero of Olympus. His mind usually blank and not used very often was running at a million miles a minute.

* * *

It first started when Chiron galloped over with a grim expression on his face. "Percy my boy, come take a walk with me," Chiron hesitantly said as if I was going to murder him. We were on our way to Zeus's fist when I broke the silence.

"Not to be rude Chiron but what is this about?" I asked when we arrived.

"The gods are handing out gifts to Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Nico for their bravery in the war against Gaea," Chiron answered.

"And?" I questioned.

"And they are giving them immortality and a place in the Throne Room of Olympus… making a total of 20 Olympians if you count Hades." Chiron blurted out.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. How could they not include me in that? I lead that war, I lead the other wars for them.

"They fear you Perseus, they fear that if you were to become a god that they would be overthrown. Well, Zeus is anyways, curse his paranoia. _Thunder boomed in the sky._

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE ZEUS DO NOT DENY IT!" Chiron yelled at the sky.

Before I knew it I was at the fountain in my room almost crushing a golden drachma in my hand. I set the mist in the air and threw the drachma at it.

"IRIS, SHOW ME THE THRONE ROOM NOW!" I bellowed not caring about formalities.

The throne room appeared in a shaky image before me as if Iris was scared. I saw Zeus and the other cursed Olympians minus Poseidon. Then a little to my left I saw my friends.

"Great heroes deserve great gifts, you each shall receive immortality, and a place in the Olympian council, not just minor godship because of your sacrifices and victories in the wars of Olympus," Zeus stated, "Jason my son, do you accept?" he asked as his form flickered to Jupiter.

"Yes father," Jason said as he stepped forward.

"Leo my son, do you accept?" asked Hephaestus.

"I accept father," Leo said as he stepped forward.

"Piper my sweet daughter, do you accept?" questioned Aphrodite.

Piper looked at Jason and Leo and smiled, "Yes mother."

Ares's form flickered to Mars Ultor, "Frank child, do you accept?"

Frank thought and hesitantly said yes.

Hades morphed to Pluto, and asked "Hazel do you accept?"

"Yes father," Hazel said smiling.

Back as Hades he asked Nico the same and got the same reply.

Then all eyes were on Annabeth who was in deep thought.

"Annabeth do you accept immortality and a place at my side?" asked Athena.

….

"ANNABETH!" Athena yelled. That got her attention.

"I'm sorry what?" Annabeth asked as she returned from space.

"Do you accept godhood and a place at my side?" Athena asked again.

"…Yes… I do." Annabeth hesitantly answered.


	2. The Storm

The golden energy from the gods flowed from them into my "friends". Zeus looked at his fellow gods and said,

"Welcome these new Olympians to our council and honor them, Jason Grace the god of thunder and clouds, Piper Mclean the goddess of persuasion and affection, Leo Valdez the god of cinders and lava, Frank Zhang the god of family lines, transformation, and animals, Hazel Levesque the goddess of rare gems and repent, Nico Di Angelo the King of Ghosts, Lieutenant of Hades, and god of assassins, and Annabeth Chase goddess of studies, architecture, and patron to those who seek knowledge."

That was the last thing I heard before Artemis noticed me, and her eyes widened, I could read the expression of pity on her face. Soon after everyone saw where she was looking and the Olympians looked terrified. My seven "friends" turned around and got looks of guilt on their faces as my eyes teared up and my face went pale.

"Percy… I'm sorry but-," Annabeth tried to say as I punched the mist away and the image faltered.

Pure sadness flowed through my body as I tried to walk to the beach to calm me down, but it didn't. I sat there and watched the waves weakly try to reach shore and I could tell my father was regretful. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see some of my friends from camp there.

"Percy, we heard about what happened and we wanted you to know that we're sorry.." said Travis and Connor at the same time.

"You don't know what this feels like, please I just want to be alone," I glumly said.

They turned and walked away when someone else appeared. It was Annabeth.

"Percy I don't want to make things any worse but you know what this means about our relationship right?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yes now leave me alone." I snapped.

"Percy-," Annabeth started.

"I said leave me ALONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and the water started thrashing the shore and a hurricane brewed directly above us and rain swept down in sheet after sheet. The wind blew over all of the trees by the beach and rolled the huge boulders over.

Annabeth hurriedly disappeared and the storm stopped. I stalked back to my cabin only to find it and some of the others damaged. I instantly knew it was my fault.

I sat in my cabin and stared at the wall watching the dry paint dry even more. Chiron trotted in through the hole in the wall.

"Percy you destroyed the beach and damaged half of the cabins. You need to leave camp for a while, and when I told your mom she said she was sorry and wanted you there to comfort you but couldn't have the apartment destroyed." He told me.

I didn't need a second to think, I packed up my stuff and walked to Thalia's pine tree. When I turned around I saw all of the campers looking at me with a terrified look in their eyes, I could see some of the old campers from back when I was new waving with tears in their eyes. I shook it off and walked away from camp.


	3. Author's Note 1

**Hey all you guys, I'm the infamous Snazzy Sloth, muwahahahahaha, just kidding. I hope you guys are liking the story, I want to let you know that I'm sorry it's starting kind of boring and that I forgot to post an Author's note in the first two chapters, I was kind of distracted. If you guys like it don't be afraid to let me know of suggestions you think would be cool. I already have some of the stuff planned out. I don't know how many chapters this story will be. They're kind of short(sorry) but I can update A LOT since I have my own laptop and a large amount of free time. I want to get it completely finished before the end of the year. And depending on how I finish it I might make a sequel or just a whole new story. But REVIEW AND OR PM ME FOR SUGGESTIONS! I NEED THEM! Thank you.**


	4. Last Request

**And first review award goes to…. SilentProtector! Thank you, it means a lot.**

As I stepped down from Half-Blood Hill a wave of sadness hit me in the face like Typhon throwing Clifford the Big Red Dog at me. In other words, it hurt. But then I felt slobber all over me and I thought _Oh gods I hope this isn't actually Clifford. _I looked up to see the face of Mrs. O'Leary, my pet hellhound. I scratched her side and told her to walk with me. _Woof_ she said and then a waterfall of slobber trailed up my body…gross.

We walked and walked and I was lost in all of my depressing thoughts. Then I saw the leaving New York sign… I looked back and now all I felt was hatred. Every time a monster would try to attack me I just let it but Mrs. O'Leary ate it. It saddened me. I wanted to get murdered. It would make things better.

I couldn't take it anymore. We walked back all the way to New York, stomped into the lobby of the Empire State Building and told the doorman to let us up to the 600th floor.

"There is no 600th floor kid, now scram," he nonchalantly said to me.

More anger washed over me, I jumped the counter and slammed my fist into his jaw, cracking it in half. I stepped over his unconscious body.

"Thank you," I said while walking to the elevator.

On the ride up it played that damn stupid 70's music that no one except Zeus likes, so I did the only natural thing, I stabbed the speakers with Riptide. I exited the elevator to find Olympus looking happier than it's ever been, thanks to me. When I stepped into the throne room all the gods stopped their conversation and looked at me with curiosity.

"Perseus, Hero of Olympus, why do you come here?" asked Zeus.

"Don't call me your 'Hero of Olympus' it means nothing to me now," I shot back.

They looked at me with concern but I ignored them and the stares of my old friends. I walked up to Zeus.

"Zeus, you and the Fates have left me with nothing, now I want a gift for saving your sorry asses in more than one war," I shouted.

"Uh.. Uhm… sure?" Zeus confusedly said.

"… I want you to kill me," I stated.


	5. Granted Wish

Everyone looked at me with a pitiful expression. I hated it.

"May I ask why you have such a ridiculous request?" Athena asked.

"Well it's not ridiculous and it's because of your daughter accepting the gift I turned down for her along with all my other 'friends'," I replied.

The seven got hurt looks on their faces and I thought they deserved it. They did after all, crush me.

"Perseus Jackson, I will not allow you to die, instead I have an idea to make you feel better… a new family," Zeus told me.

_A new family? Are they going to make me a god…? No, they wouldn't… would they? _I thought.

"Perseus Jackson you are hereby half immortal and the new Guardian of The Hunters!" Zeus proclaimed.

_Guardian of the Hunters? I've never heard of such a thing. Artemis does not allow males into the hunt._ I wonder.

"Father no! I will not have a male join my Hunt," Artemis complained.

"Hmmm…. Then you would rather have our young hero die?" Zeus asked.

"Well… no…" Artemis confessed.

"Then it's settled. You are now the Guardian of the Hunt and Protector of Artemis," Zeus declared.

Well, here I am, Guardian of the Hunters, like they need protection. They only let me stay because they shove all of their work on me. Damn it. This was not a good idea.

I stared at the ground still depressed because of my betrayal. Thalia still knew nothing about this, all she knew was that her father made me take this job. She came up to me and looked at me confused.

"Percy what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely confused.

_Did she not know about the new Olympians?_

_ "_Well, your best friend, our cousin, your brother, his best friend and girlfriend, and Hazel and Frank are now…. wait for it…. OLYMPIANS!" I said, with mock excitement.

"Oh my gods! I'm so happy for them! …. Wait…. what about you? Aren't you one too then?" she questioned.

"Nope, the gods are too afraid of me. They (Zeus) think that I would overthrow them (him) and take over kingship of the gods," I explained.

"BULLSHIT!" Thalia screamed causing the sky to rumble. Zeus must have heard her.

"Yea I know, but now I got assigned the super fun job of being your damn slave," I said.

"Sorry Percy but the other hunters don't like you being here and want to make their lives easier. Oh and by the way, shouldn't you get like, a cloak or something to blend in like the hunters?" she asked.

"Who cares? If I stick out more then hopefully I'll get shot," I replied.

"Percy don't-," Thalia started to say before I was pulled from where I was standing and found myself on Olympus.

"Perseus I gave you a chance and you are not doing your duty as Guardian of the Hunt so I will fulfill your request. It will be as painless as possible," Zeus said as he touched my forehead and I found myself in Elysium.


	6. Author's Note 2

**Big thanks to silentprotector, Darkxorcist, CourtingTheMoon, and Redlox2. You guys made me feel like my story wasn't a piece of crap. Hahahahahahaha. You guys gave me some input that I thought would go good with the story. I was debating on putting it on but now I'm going to.**


	7. Old Friends

Well, I was dead. At least Zeus had the common courtesy to put me in Elysium. So I figure that I'm not going to push my rage filled luck into rebirth because I don't want to mess it up. I'm just gonna chill the rest of eternity here if you don't mind.

I began to look around and the smell of my mom's blue cookies washed over me and I felt at home. The first person I found well, two people were none other than Beck and Silena. I did the only natural thing and snuck up on them. I screamed in Beck's ear because he was so focused on making a sword. He jumped and slammed his hand on the top of the inside of the furnace, good thing we can't get burned down here. He turned around with a look of hate in his eyes but he recognized me and several expressions crossed his and Silena's faces, shock, disbelief, happiness, then sadness.

"Percy… you can't be dead. That's impossible-," Beckendorf started to say.

"Don't worry about it Beck, I wanted to die. I got betrayed by the people closest to me and Zeus granted my wish though I doubt my father and some of the other Olympians wanted me to die," I explained.

"At least you aren't suffering anymore," Silena said and gave me a hug.

"Yea well, it happens," I said staring at the ground.

Right after I said that a flash of bright light knocked me out. I woke up at least ten minutes later to Silena calling my name and slapping me with a perfume bottle. I swatted it away and sat up.

"What happened?" I asked, still dizzy.

I got no reply but two nervous glances from Beck and Silena.

"I have to start working on something, Percy I saw some other people we know down here, and one said he wanted to talk to you when and if you got down here," Charlie said.

I thought I knew who he was talking about but after a while of walking around, they found me.

"Thank you for making my last request come true Percy… I'm sorry for what I did."

I turned around to see… Luke Castellan.


	8. Author's Note 3

**Sorry the last chapter was really short, I am really bad at proportioning Word to FanFiction, oh well, at least I'm pumping out chapters. Hope you guys are liking the story, sorry if it's a bit confusing, hopefully it will all make sense soon enough.**


	9. Getting an Upgrade

"LUKE?!" I screamed in disbelief, "I thought you were trying for rebirth?"

"Nah, I like it here and I don't want to mess up my chances of apologizing to everyone I wronged," Luke told me.

We sat on a rock and just talked, for at least two hours, I told him about my adventures since he died and he looked at me with a surprised expression as if he didn't believe me. We were just about finishing up when Beckendorf and Silena ran up to us.

"Dude, Perce come to my forge really quick I have to show you something," Beck blurted out and then ran back to his forge like Typhon was chasing him on a playground. I exchanged glances with Luke and we raced to the forge.

When we got there Beck was looking at something in a big chest. When he saw me he motioned to the chest as if it would explain everything. I walked up to it and found a note that said- _Perseus you were selfish in thinking that nobody wanted you here on Earth, you must find your way back. We have something that will help you. –Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Apollo, and Hades._

After reading the note, which took a while (stupid dyslexia), I opened up the chest, it glowed with a brilliant light and I reached in pulling out a gray/green cloak with a note that said Aphrodite on it, I tried it on and it looked surprisingly good, complementing my athletic build, and it was good camouflage too, next I pulled out an awesome looking glaive that had a note that said Athena attached to the blade which was a mix of Lunar Silver, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and titanium, I pulled out a sheath which had a note that said Hephaestus on it and said that it had the same properties of Leo's old tool belt. I put the glaive in and it disappeared, I reached back in the chest and pulled out two small double bladed axes courtesy of Dionysus for some reason, a greatsword with an emerald in the hilt that was the same color of my eyes thanks to Ares, Riptide, a shiny half gray half gold curved bow from Artemis and Apollo, an awesome scythe that was nothing like Kronos's from Hades, and gods know why but two caestuses from Poseidon. All had a name, the cloak was Theoria which translates to vision and it let me see like a hawk. The glaive was Pistis or Faith. The sheath was Anastasis (Resurrection). Katastrofi and Demiourgia (Destruction and Creation) are the names of the axes, Polemos or War was the name of the greatsword (no surprise there). Artemis and Apollo's' gift is called Phos, or Light. The scythe is Pneuma or Soul. Last but not least the weird caestuses from my father, Thalasa and Pagos, Ocean and Ice.

"Sweet!" I yelled, "I JUST GOT AN UPGRADE!"

Once I fit all of the stuff into Anastasis I reached back in and pulled out the glaive. I needed to practice some more before I made my trip back up top, I was ready to start over.


	10. Back On Top

After 6 months of nonstop training with each new piece of equipment and disbelief that Beck had actually made them in a span of two hours I was finally ready to take on my responsibilities. I favor Faith over the other weapons because of its flawless and graceful movements, speed, and reach. In small spaces, I favor Riptide because of its superior stabbing ability. Every weapon had its perks but I favor those two. Who knew I'd like a gift from Athena?

After saying bye and giving a bro hug to Beck and Luke I gave Silena a hug and walked to the border of Elysium and stepped out. You may think that after the 6 months of training that it would be a long hard trip back up, but curse Hades, he teleported me right into the lobby of the studio/entrance to the Underworld. I startled Charon which brightened my day.

I looked up into the morning sun and saw a familiar black dot flying towards me mumbling some profanity and including the word boss here and there. I naturally smiled at my old friend.

"Hey Blackjack how's it going?" I asked cheerfully.

_Screw you boss, leaving me up here for six months with nothing to do but raid doughnut shops and step on people's food._

I smiled and climbed onto his back even though he tried to shoulder me and hit me. We started flying back to camp and I was surprised when no gods tried to stop me or even really appear. **(A/N I JUST LOOKED OUT MY WINDOW AND IT'S SNOWING! OH MY GOD!) **After two and a half days we were back in Manhattan, so I decided to stop at my mom's apartment since I was no longer angry at everything. I was only angry at my seven old friends. We got to the complex and I left Blackjack to go fly around or mess with pedestrians since they thought he was a horse. I came up to the door and stared at it for at least three minutes before sighing and hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Paul I'll get it! Stay with Austin!" my mom shouted from behind the door.

I kept looking at my feet when she opened the door and she took one look at me, and gave me a giant, breath stopping, hug. I thought my spine was going to crack from the pressure.

"Percy! I thought you were dead! What happened? Where'd you get that new sheath or whatever you want to call it? It looks nice. Do you want some cookies? Does Chiron know you're here?" my mom shot off questions like a minigun.

"Mom, please, stop with the questions," I tried to say laughing, "Yea, I was, because I asked Zeus and he granted my wish. Beckendorf made the sheath for me in the Underworld with blueprints from his dad, I would love some cookies, no, you're the only one who knows I'm alive besides some of the gods," I replied just as fast.

We walked into the apartment and I sat down on the couch and dozed off a little bit, before I heard my mom tell me that the cookies were done. I walked into the kitchen and the smell was like it was in Elysium…no. It was like it was before Elysium, before the giant war, before even the Titan War, when it was just me and my mom.

**Ok guys, I have received a little bit of reviews with some confusion evident. One of them was about when Percy died. See, since Percy was such a good hero, a lot of the gods didn't want him to die, and before they were forced by Zeus, they wanted to give him immortality like the others, so when Percy is actually going to die, Zeus didn't so much as kill him, but made his soul go to the Underworld. It wasn't like stabbing him with the Master Bolt or anything. Therefore, the death was painless.**

** Oh thanks to whoever told me to put author's notes at the end of chapters, I really didn't think about it.**


	11. Grand Entrance

After scarfing down a full plate of my mom's cookies, it was time to go.

"Percy do you really have to go? You just got here," my mom said.

"Sally he's been here for at least an hour and a half. He needs to get back to camp," Paul saved me by saying.

"Ok… but make sure you come back Percy, we missed you," my mom told me.

I gave her and Paul a hug and walked out the door. I decided that I'd walk to camp, I know it's a long walk and that it might take a while, but I wanted to see how New York has changed, if at all. Walking through the streets and leaving the city, nothing was new, which doesn't surprise me. The fresh air on the walk to camp through the middle of nowhere was refreshing. But then I had an idea, since I wasn't that far from the city I just jogged back. Then I stood at the beach and walked in. I was going to walk into camp from the beach.

After asking several fish and a few dolphins for directions, I found the way and stared at camp from the water. I dove back down and landed on the seafloor. I reached into my sheath, and pulled out the scythe and put my hood up, this was going to be fun, a prank worthy of the Stolls, and no one could give it away.

When I came up to the beach, no one saw me and the only part of me that was visible was my chin, and it was getting dark so I assumed they'd all be at the campfire, so I headed in that direction. When I got there I just stood a little ways in the darkness. I watched for at least minutes for the sing along to end, and then I made my entrance. No one saw me until I entered the firelight. I heard several gasps coming from most of the tables. I pulled out my scythe, Pneuma.

"WILL THE HEROES OF JUST THE TITAN WAR PLEASE STEP FORWARD!" I bellowed.

I saw the Stolls and a few Hermes kids, most of the Ares cabin, some Athena kids, a couple of Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, and some of the minor gods' kids step up.

"COME WITH ME!" I unnecessarily shouted.

They looked to Chiron who knew what was going on and smiling, and nodded once. They hesitantly followed me and I led them to the beach, far away from unneeded attention.

I looked at all of them, and they could only see me smile, confused looks crossed all their faces. Clarisse was the first to speak.

"Who are you and why are you here? More importantly, why just us? What about the other campers?" she asked.

"Because you guys were the ones to say goodbye…" I said as I pulled my hood back, earning cheers and gasps. They surged forward and all hugged me. It was good to be back. But I had some more things to take care of.


	12. To the Death

After they calmed down I looked up and asked them what is new with camp.

"Dude, there's this new Zeus kid, he's horrible and he's basically taken over camp because he is actually pretty powerful and none of us could beat him," Travis said, annoyed.

"Well, then I guess we have to change things around here," I told them, "but, wait… why didn't he speak up when I came to get you guys?" I asked.

"He wasn't there because Drew took him back to the Aphrodite cabin… that damn whore is probably having sex with him to help dictate the camp," Clarisse explained.

"Well, let's go sort things out," I concluded.

Before we left, I showed them all of my new gear and they told me that I should fight with Pistis, my glaive because of the superior movements and maneuvers. They also told me that this Baxter, son of Zeus wielded just a normal Celestial Bronze sword. So I would have to fight him on open ground to avoid his stabbing motions. We made it back to camp and we saw Baxter and Drew on half-heartedly constructed thrones in the center of the Amphitheatre. They were commanding kids to do their chores and get them food and drinks.

"Where did the rest of the campers go?" Baxter demanded.

"We're right here," my friends said before anyone could answer.

Baxter turned around and as he looked at me with my hood up he looked around and asked who I was.

"That my friend is a secret, but I will reveal it if you can best me in a duel, but if I win, you and Drew need to stop treating the campers like servants, they deserve better than you." I challenged.

"Ha, you? Beat me? There is no way in hell that will happen," Baxter argued.

"Fight me, and we'll find out, but let's make a new rule, it will be to the death." I suggested.

That earned collective gasps from the crowd, and I looked over to Chiron, who looked grim but nodded his approval even though that is nothing like him. _Wow this kid must have done a lot wrong, _I thought.

We stepped onto the arena, and I locked my hood in place to not risk it coming off, and pulled out Pistis, Katastrofi, and Demiourgia. I held Pistis in two hands and strapped the axes so they crossed in an "x" on my chest. He pulled out his sword and we looked for confirmation from Chiron who just nodded once. But Baxter didn't wait and rushed me yelling before Chiron nodded. He is obviously very unintelligent because the second I heard the scream I front-flipped over his sprinting body and ran to get some distance between us then spun around. I held Pistis so that the end of the shaft was at my elbow, and the blade was on the ground so it was like a long arm. I ran at him gracefully and Pistis dragged across the ground making a series of cracks and sparks flew. He mistook my movement and thought I was going to swing Pistis because of the superior reach, but my training paid off because I ripped Katastrofi from its strap on my chest and threw it so it would hit him handle because I didn't want the battle to end so fast. When it struck, he staggered and as fast as it hit him, the axe flew back to the strap in my chest. _Well that's new, _I thought.

He charged me again, which was a sign of stupidity because I swung Pistis in a 360 motion and knocked his sword out of his hands. Then I swung shaft first and forced him to his knees. I jabbed Pistis into the sheath and pulled out my caestus Pagos, and pressed a small button on the side, making a bristle of razor sharp spikes protrude out of the knuckles, I looked down at him and to all of the campers, my friends nodding and the other campers with looks of disbelief on their faces, their "most powerful" camper beaten in less than five minutes. I touched the tip of one of the spikes and drew a tidbit of blood on my finger. I stood him up and threw a bone shattering punch at his chest, puncturing it. I grabbed his beating heart and ripped it out of his chest. Everyone gasped, even Chiron. I did the only natural thing. I looked at the heart in my hand, and threw it at Drew's gross face. Mission accomplished.

**Sorry I didn't update til right now, I was really tired and had to take like a two hour nap, then I got some pizza, played Halo 4, and now here I am. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry about the very, graphic kill, just my inner craziness there, and yes, there will be more scenes like that, sorry but there's no stopping me.**


	13. Blessings

Next stop, Olympus, I have to make things right. After I cleaned up and threw back my hood so everyone knew who I was I said goodbye to my friends and left camp. I called for Blackjack and he swooped down and I hopped on his back.

_Boss, you're brutal, killing that kid it was just… AWESOME! _Blackjack shouted into my mind.

I smiled and we flew back down to the lobby of the Empire State Building and I walked through the doors. The doorman was in his normal position at the desk, but had one of those neck braces. When he saw me his eyes widened and he immediately swiped the card for me.

On the ride up to Olympus it was playing some Pierce the Veil (my favorite band) and I know what you're thinking, who is Pierce the Veil? But despite what people think I hate all that new crap that they're coming out with, I actually like Thalia's sense of music, it's better. Zeus probably knew I was coming and turned off the disco music.

The doors opened revealing Olympus, which looked different than before, I can't explain it. It looked… odd. But I shook the thought off and walked up to the throne room. I gazed at the big doors and pushed them open and walked in.

The Olympians were in a large argument about assigning jobs. They were debating on sending Jason to help run Camp Jupiter and Leo to Camp-Half Blood. But none of the gods could make a decision. I cleared my throat rather loudly and the Olympians who sent me the gear in the underworld noticed and smiled, but the others were confused.

I turned towards Artemis, "Will you forgive me for not trying to be what I was supposed to? I believe that I am still considered your guardian."

She smiled, which was odd, "Yes Perseus my hunters rather miss you doing their work."

I looked at the others because realization crawled over their faces and I pulled back my hood. The seven, Zeus, and Hera gasped. All of them started talking at once.

"QUIET!" Poseidon shouted which earned him a lot of stares, "Percy my boy, you came back when we thought you would not, and you now will receive our blessings. From me you will receive more powers from my domain including earthquakes and your current powers will be amplified." He said as sea green energy flowed from him to me.

Aphrodite spoke up next and a hot pink energy flowed into me and a mirror appeared in front of me and I have to say, I looked amazing. My dark hair was perfectly trimmed but didn't ruin the unruliness of it. My green eyes had a more intense aura to them and… I didn't have a shirt on. I looked and my six pack was way more defined and my arms were more toned and muscular.

Ares glared at me but a blood red energy flowed from him to me and he told me that my combat effectiveness is two times better than before, with all weapons. Artemis and Apollo mixed their energies and gave me actual archery skills, which is surprising because I never had any before. Hestia smiled at me and a light brown energy flowed into me. She told me that my weapons could start on fire at the flick of my hand, that I could cook like a famous chef, and that my eyes could light up like fire, like hers but the flames would resemble Greek Fire. Athena made a gray energy flow into me and said that my battle readiness and tactics would increase. Hades sent a black cloud of energy and said my stealth was increased. I thought it was over, but to my surprise someone else spoke up.

"I'm sorry Percy, I wasn't thinking quite straight when I accepted this gift, I know this won't make you forgive me but I'm giving you the power to shapeshift, like I can." Frank blurted out.

I silently nodded my thanks and went to stand by Artemis's side. She looked at me and we teleported to outside of her camp.

"Percy do you want to make some sort of entrance? Like you did at Camp-Half Blood?" she asked me.

An evil grin crept over my face and I nodded then ran into the forest.

**C'mon guys! I'm almost to 4,000 views in 24 hours! This is exciting! I need like 45 more! Thank you for all your support and I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to sleep now and I work tomorrow so I might not be on until late at night so that's when I'll update.**


	14. Scaring the Hunters and Getting Payback

After sitting in the forest for an hour trying to figure out how my plan would work, I finally got myself to transform… into a hellhound that would make Mrs. O'Leary look like a child's toy. I was the size of Air Force One. I slowly walked my way to their camp but not before roaring and making a noise the sound of a 3 ton atomic bomb. _That should get their attention _I thought. I reached their camp trying to blend in but that was like trying to sneak a dinosaur into an airport. Phoebe saw me and she screamed to the Hunters. They all ran up and readied their bows, but I quickly sat down and wagged my tail to avoid getting porcupined by a bunch of arrows. I then turned and ripped a tree out of the ground and held it in my mouth as I scooted towards Thalia and dropped the tree. I looked at her expectantly and back down at the tree like I wanted to play fetch. But Artemis grew to her full size and walked over. She picked up the tree and threw it across the clearing. I quietly barked once because I didn't want to burst their ear drums, and bounded over to get the tree again. I hid myself from view and transformed animals again, this time I changed to a fairly large silver timber wolf and walked into camp and sat next to Thalia who was still confused on what just happened.

"Um Artemis… what exactly just happened?" Thalia questioned.

"Why don't you ask the wolf?" she replied.

She looked down at me and I transformed to my hooded figure, and all of the hunters jumped back in surprise. I pulled back my hood and Thalia ran at me and tackled me in a hug, asking what happened and where I have been.

"Thalia you're choking me to death!" I croaked.

"Oh… sorry. But seriously, where have you been? I haven't seen you in at least 7 months," she said.

"I died, I asked Zeus and he complied. I spent time in the Underworld before some of the gods asked me to come back." I told her.

"PERCY! WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DIE?!" she shouted, rather loudly.

"Because Annabeth decided that being a goddess was more important than me, and she broke up with me…" I explained.

"That bitch. We'll have to teach her a lesson, goddess or not," Thalia growled.

"Yea, but what can we do? She's on Olympus-" I started to say.

"Percy, they didn't send Leo to camp, they decided to send Annabeth." Artemis intervened.

"Wait, so she's at camp right now?" Thalia asked.

"Yep," Artemis replied.

"Can we go?" she pleaded.

"Yes, I hate to see Percy like this, it's not normal, a woman breaking a man's heart," Artemis said.

We quickly packed up our stuff and started jogging towards camp, which we all could do because we were so physically fit, especially the hunters. We were two states over but we managed to get there in two days. We stood at the camp borders, looked at each other, and walked in. I pulled Thalia aside really quick and handed her Thalasa and she knew what I wanted. When we were walking to the Amphitheatre we were greeted by Chiron and a mass of campers, but we singled her out. She came walking towards us to be blocked by Thalia, and before she could say anything, Thalia charged Thalasa with lightning and threw a right hook, catching her in the jaw, you could hear the cracking of her bone and the crackling of the lightning as it connected, sending her back easily ten feet. _Wow, Thalia must either be really pissed, or really care about me, _the thought made me smile as I watched a slightly charred Annabeth run back towards us and scream.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"For breaking his heart you bitch. Get out of my sight…NOW" Thalia demanded.

**Thanks for all your support guys, if it wasn't for you I would have given up this story by now. It's almost at 5,000 views, exciting. I might not be able to update as fast as I have been for at least a week. By next Wednesday or Thursday I should be able to pick up the pace. Until then, expect one or two a day. And sorry I didn't update until just now because I had school then work and it was busy and I had to stay in longer than I expected. I might update again tonight since I don't have to go to school so early in the morning tomorrow.**


	15. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**I know you guys hate it when I post an Author's note in a chapter but I need you guys to read this. I am getting really stressed out with school and work and other things, so I am going to take a break for the weekend and update again on Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry about that but hopefully my mind will be straight by then. Oh one more thing, for those of you amazing artists out there, I have a challenge, if you would be able to draw Percy's new weapons and send them to me in a PM or however you can, I will find a way to put them on my profile for everyone to see. Pistis the glaive is a mix of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Lunar Silver, and Titanium. Pneuma the Scythe is Stygian Iron, Polemos is Celestial Bronze with emeralds in the hilt, the bow is Lunar Silver and Imperial Gold, and make the string glow like the sun and moon. And make the cloak however you want to as long as it's dark. I don't think I'm forgetting anything, unless you want to draw Riptide too.**


	16. Curing Boredom

After all of the commotion died down, everybody lost interest and walked away, leaving me and the hunters standing there. I gave Thalia a glance of appreciation and she just walked up and crushed me in a hug. No words were needed. I knew what she meant. She broke away and walked off with Artemis and the others.

I was in the middle of camp so I decided that I didn't need my robes since everyone knew who I was already. I walked into my cabin and pulled out my favorite Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. I pulled out my I-pod from my end table and plugged it in and turned on Broken Glass Syndrome by Halifax (**Really good song by the way, you guys should check it out) **and walked to the lake to think.

When I got there it was getting a little bit dark out, but I could still see everything clearly. I stared out at the water when I felt someone behind me. I turned but no one was there. _That's odd, maybe I should go check it out _I thought. I walked over and heard leaves rustling and followed the sound of footsteps going all the way into the cabin area. I followed them through the shadows and stopped abruptly when I saw them staring at Artemis's cabin. Immediately and without hesitation, I sprinted up and tackled them to the ground. We wrestled around a bit then I saw his face. It was Grover.

"Percy?! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" he shouted, which really hurt my ears.

"First things first, why are you here?" I asked.

"At camp?" he looked puzzled.

"No, here like at this cabin." I explained.

"Because the hunters are cool, wait, why do you care?" he questioned.

"Well.." I said pulling out a mass of weapons and strapping them to myself, the axes across my chest, the glaive and scythe in a cross on my back, the bow strung across my shoulder, the greatsword tracing my spine, and the cestuses in holsters on my arms, "I'm the Guardian of the Hunters, as proclaimed by Zeus and agreed upon by Artemis herself."

His mouth dropped, and I laughed at his expression. He just wouldn't stop staring at me. It felt weird. I was now getting uncomfortable. I'm scared.

"Dude if you don't quit staring I'm going to scream 'I need an adult' at the top of my lungs." I told him.

He didn't stop, but right when I started to scream it he snapped back to reality and passed out mumbling something about being jealous. He was fine so I carried him back to the forest and tied him to Juniper's tree. When I thought that it was time for bed I went back to my cabin. I got all changed into my pajamas and lay there, staring at the ceiling. Eventually I couldn't take not being able to sleep anymore. So I went outside and climbed on top of my cabin looking for a spot to watch the camp. I saw a nice tree right by Apollo's cabin so I went to climb it. I wasn't really worried about the whole camp, just Artemis's cabin. I sat on one of the branches dressed in my cloak and pulled out Pneuma. I had nothing to do, and nothing was really happening, so I pulled sticks off of the tree and threw them at Apollo cabin windows. They kept looking out the window confused but I was so well blended in, they couldn't see me at all, even though I was only like 10 feet away from them. Eventually I thought I tortured them enough so I climbed back down and got back into my cabin. I hung my cloak on the bed frame and put Anastasis around it. I decided that I needed something to do in here. I grabbed at least 300 dollars that I kept for safekeeping and walked over to the Stolls, this was gonna be awesome.

I walked up to the Hermes door and looked at it momentarily before pounding on it screaming Connor and Travis, earning groans from the other Hermes kids, it was like 4 in the morning. When a very zombie-looking Travis got to the door I told him what I needed and he went back into the cabin. He came back out with a brand new Xbox 360, and a game called Dark Souls, along with Halo 4.

When I got back to my cabin and figured out all the cords, I decided to pop in Dark Souls since I already have played some Halo and knew what it was like. New game, ooh I get to create a character. Let's see… name, Percy. Class, what do we got here? Uhhhhh… wanderer. Gift… master key… random face, let's begin.

After watching the cool intro that had something to do with dragons, souls, and fire, I woke up in some random prison. Out of nowhere, some cool knight kicks an undead thing into my cell. Weird. He had a key on him so I opened the door. Walking down the hallway, walking down the hallway… Those are some giant footsteps, why's this cage here? OH MY GOD THAT'S A HUGE MONSTER! CRAP! TIME TO GO! I finally got myself to some bonfire or something like that. I walked into this courtyard type thing, and somehow the monster from downstairs… Jumped down from the ceiling? This game is scaring me.

After about two hours of dying and yelling at the game, I finally beat the shit out of the monster. Only to be kidnapped by some random giant crow. Alright, that's enough of that. I'll figure this out later. It's like… wait, it's 7:30 in the morning. Stupid game taking up all my time. I walked out of my cabin and campers were starting to wake up and come out. I found the hunters all going to their table for breakfast. I went to walk with them until I could go to my table, but when I got there, Artemis looked at me with a confused and interested expression.

"Why are you staring at me Artemis?" I asked.

"Because you're eyes are flickering different colors…" She said.

**So guys, I'M BACK! HURRAY! Sorry about the wait, this freaking headache would not go away. But it's gone now. Hope you guys like the chapter. Thought I would make it a little longer. If I can, I will keep extending them to give you guys more to read. And any of you that have played Dark Souls, and found nothing but rage, then you understand. I love the game, and I consider myself to be pretty good at it. If you have an Xbox or PS3 you should pick it up and try it. Sloth out, see you guys in a day or two. Oh by the way, WE'RE AT 11,000 VIEWS AWWWW YEA!**


	17. The Truth Showing Off

And surprise surprise, right when she said that I was whisked away to Zeus knows where, and when I came back to my senses, I looked around. I was underwater. _DAMN IT DAD! _I thought. I swam around trying to find out where he was. After talking to three Cyclopes, two dolphins, and a giant goldfish, I found him. He was standing in his throne room looking out into the open ocean.

"Dad, what's this about?" I asked.

"Oh, Percy, I'm glad you made it, well, I suppose I shouldn't say that since I brought you here unannounced. I needed to talk to you about what Artemis said," he replied.

"You mean what Artemis said like five seconds ago? When I was in the middle of a conversation with her?" I retorted.

"Yes, well, here's a mirror, look at what the second color of your eyes are." He said.

I looked and almost screamed in horror. They were shimmering… gray. "Dad why are my eyes half gray?" I questioned.

"Well, long story short, Sally is not your true mother. Athena is. When we found out that she was pregnant, we set out to find the most caring person on earth, that's when we found Sally, who took the whole story of the gods pretty well, probably because she can see through the mist. So after explaining, Athena and I told her our plan, she agreed naturally. So Athena and I used our powers to transfer the pregnancy to Sally, in hopes to dilute your godlike aura and hide you from Zeus. Fortunately, we succeeded, but we knew that eventually, your aura would break through the barrier that formed when you were born to Sally, and we could all but hope that it would hold off until you were old enough to defend yourself against Zeus if it came down to it. Now, we must call a meeting on Olympus to proclaim you our child." He explained.

"I… Uh… you lost me at Athena…" I said, with my mouth open to the floor.

"Well, now I see you take after me more than her," he chuckled.

He snapped his fingers and we were on Olympus. Right at Zeus's palace doorstep. Poseidon knocked and yelled for Zeus to come out. When he answered the door Poseidon told him that a meeting was needed, at first he looked confused, but then he looked at me and confusion, anger, and understanding washed over his face. He agreed and told us it would be tomorrow, with all of the Olympians there, but he needed to discuss more matters anyway, something about two birds with one stone.

When Poseidon teleported me back to camp, I walked to my cabin, only to be found and stopped by Artemis, who looked confused and angry.

"Percy, why did you disappear when I was talking to you?" she asked slowly.

"Yea, sorry about that, my dad needed to talk to me about… things." I told her.

"Like what?" she questioned.

_Well if I can't trust her, I can't trust anybody _I thought. "I'm not a demigod, I never really was." I explained.

"Then what are you?" she inquired.

"A god." I simply said.

Her mouth dropped. It was funny.

"Artemis if you don't close your mouth you're going to catch flies." I chuckled.

Obviously she was confused but she closed her mouth, stared at me for at least another thirty seconds, and ran off. Then I walked the rest of the way to my cabin and laid there, thinking. After a little while, I pulled out my I-Pod and scrolled through the songs and decided I needed something a little different. I turned on Last of the Wilds by Nightwish. I wonder what instruments they were using, it sounded like a motherfreaking bagpipe. Which would be awesome to play by the way. After a while, I fell asleep and woke up to the breakfast calling. I threw on my Hawthorne Heights t shirt and walked to breakfast. On the way there, I decided that I wanted some tattoos and I thought it would be an awesome time to see if my god powers worked yet. I looked at my arm and concentrated on what I wanted. I snapped my fingers and I was surprised when the tattoos spread across my biceps and forearms. They looked freaking awesome. It was all of the monsters I fought, the minotaur, the hydra, the drakon in New York, Medusa, The Furies, The Nemean Lion, and then a trident surrounded by a tornado of glowing sea green water, and an owl that was glowing grey. And on my back, I put an owl flying over a giant wave. One word for this. Awesome.

When I got down to camp and people saw me they gasped. The Stolls came up to me and admired the tattoos and asked where I got them. I told them I made them, and they got all confused and walked away. Too funny. Thalia came up to me and looked me over. She said I looked hot, which I assumed wasn't in violation of her vow because one, she is only my best friend, and two, she is most definitely not, and never will be in love with me, and that's the way I like it.

After eating breakfast, I walked to the sword arena and set up some automatons to train. I pulled out Thalasa and Pagos but didn't activate the spikes. There were eight automatons total but I decided to fight them separately. Three at once first, then one, then four. After I turned the first three on and backed up, I studied what weapons they were built with. One had a standard sword and shield, the other a spear, and the last one, a big warhammer. The one with the sword charged me and tried chopping at me, but I used Pagos to parry it and threw a right hook, which it blocked with its shield, crumpling it. Then I jumped backwards just in time to block a swing from the warhammer, then rolled back forward, putting all my strength into a massive uppercut on the spearman. His chest imploded and he flew across the arena. I spun in a 360 as the swordsman tried swinging at me, and deflected his blade, then ripped the sword out of his hands, and punched him in the arm, severing it, then crumpled his face with four lightning fast jabs. The last one tried getting behind me, and sneak attacking me but I did a backflip and flew over him, bringing both my hands down at once, making his head go into his chest.

I then set up the one automaton, and used my bow, since it would be hard to focus on more than one. He was built with a spear, which means he would have to get fairly close, but I could still have enough distance to take him out. I wasn't going to waste him right away because that would be too easy. He charged at me and I knocked an arrow as fast as I could aimed and shot before he got to me, I hit him right above the knee and it slowed him down a bit. I ran towards him, jumped and kicked him with both feet, vaulting off his chest into a high backflip and knocked and shot while upside down, hitting him in the shoulder. As I landed I rolled forward and swung upward with my bow and hit him across the face, knocking his head off his shoulders.

The four were next and this would be a mild challenge. I pulled out Katastrofi and Demiourgia. I was facing two spearmen, a bowman, and a swordsman. I turned up the difficulty a bit because the other ones were too easy. The spearmen and the swordsman charged while the bowman stayed back and shot. I dodged and rolled between the three that were pressing me and threw both of the axes at the bowman, impaling him in the chest and neck. I threw up my hands for them to fly back, did a 360 and crossed them to block just in time. I locked the swordsman's sword in the axes, twisted and broke it, then chopped at his neck with both axes and twisted, tearing it off. Then the spearmen closed back in. As one jabbed, I parried, dropped the axe, grabbed the spear, and lifted him up and swung him into his buddy. As they were on the ground I made the axe come back to me, ran forward front flipped and threw the axes into each of their foreheads on my way down. _Well, that was very theatric _I thought.

When I turned to leave I saw all of the campers just standing there in awe. Most of them had their mouths hanging open. I guess Chiron brought them here for a lesson, but I think this was enough for them. Chiron galloped over and clapped me on the back. My friends came over and started asking me where I learned to fight like that. When I asked what part, they said all of it which I assumed meant they came right after I started. I told them that I taught myself in the Underworld, their mouths dropped again and I smiled. Sometimes, it was nice to show off.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked the chapter. Thank you redlox, for assisting me on some brainstorming. I'll get to the meeting next time I update, which will probably be tomorrow. See you guys, Sloth out.**


	18. The Meeting

After the training, I walked back to my cabin to get ready for the meeting which I almost forgot about. I pulled on Theoria the cloak, tied Anastasis on, and walked out to the beach. When I got there I just stared out for a while and eventually got greeted by Poseidon.

"Hello son, are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

He snapped his fingers and we were outside the throne room. He pulled me aside and said that he'd have my back if Zeus got angry. We walked in and Poseidon took his seat. I stood in the middle of all of the gods. Athena looked at me smiling, same with Artemis. The seven looked confused and the rest of the gods really didn't care.

"Alright, to start this off we shall go through the least important to the most." Zeus said.

After going through all the boring little stuff, it came time to address my matter.

"Now, this meeting could have waited, but a certain god decided now was the time to bring this to my attention." He said glaring at Poseidon.

"It seems we have yet another god in our presence today. But, he is very powerful, so I have come to the conclusion that some of the newer Olympians must be demoted to minor godship. Jason, Piper, and Frank shall stay Olympians, the rest of you will be minor gods." Zeus proclaimed.

The seven looked confused as some golden energy flowed out of Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Hazel. I was sad because I wanted Nico to remain an Olympian but still. After it calmed down those four left the throne room. Then Piper spoke up.

"Uhm, Lord Zeus… Who's the god?" she asked.

"Oh you know him very well, he's hiding right now, will you come out now?" he said.

I took a deep breath as I exited my hiding spot and stepped into the center of the throne room. I threw off my hood and everyone just went ballistic. People were shouting questions and it hurt my head.

"Quiet!" Poseidon bellowed. Surprisingly they all shut up.

"Percy was never a demigod, though he didn't know it until I commented on his eyes." Artemis said.

"That means he's the god?" Frank asked.

"Yes," I said, looking to Athena who nodded, "Sally Jackson is not my true mother… Athena is."

Everyone burst out again, I heard shouting and arguing and I couldn't take it anymore.

"QUIET!" I screamed, "I'm the new god and you all have to deal with it, no matter who my parents are. I was surprised when Zeus said that I wouldn't be a minor god. Now, I want all of you to not talk all at once whenever somebody tries to explain something."

"Erm, yes, now, to the issuing of titles, Perseus, you shall be the God of Heroes, Tidal Waves, Horses, Loyalty, and Bravery. Do you wish to add to that Perseus?" he said.

"Hmm… what about hurricanes and typhoons?" I asked.

"Than that is how it shall be. I present to you, Perseus, God of Heroes, Tidal Waves, Horses, Loyalty, Bravery, Hurricanes, and Typhoons." Zeus bellowed.

The gods cheered and then started a party. The Muses did their normal thing with the listen to whatever you want to, and I heard some Mayday Parade and Halifax. It was a pretty good party. I had no one to dance with though, it was kind of saddening. Maybe I should change that soon. But who would that be?

After the party I walked over to Athena.

"So… mom. How does this whole thing work? When do I get a throne and palace?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow if you want. Now, I know how you're feeling towards Annabeth so I will be leading the design and construction. What would you like your throne to look like?" She asked.

"Hmmm. The throne should be sea green, but with waves cascading down from the sides. Ummm… I want it to be made out of titanium, can the waves be actual water? Also, I want there to be a button I can press that can make me a drink, one to massage my back, one to open up a little storage bin in it for all my stuff. I want it to have wi-fi access so I can get a laptop." I said.

"Alright, we'll talk about the palace later." She said, finishing some notes.

Suddenly I remembered something and cursed, then ran back to Zeus.

"Zeus I have a request." I stated.

"And what is that my nephew?" he asked.

"Can I stay Guardian of the Hunters, and come back here when needed, like Artemis?" I blurted out.

"And why do you wish this?" He chuckled.

"Uhm… erm… I don't know, I just thought it was something to do, and I don't want to give up on them. They still have to learn to warm up to some decent men." I replied.

"Very well. You can remain Guardian." He said.

"Thank you Lord Zeus." I bowed, and walked out of the throne room.

When I got outside I found Artemis waiting. She asked me why I wanted to remain Guardian and I told her that it was a secret, laughed, and ran away, and when I looked back, she was smiling. Weird.

**Hey guys, so I ended the chapter there only because I didn't know what else to finish with, and I kind of like leaving you guys hanging, only to update the next day and do it again. Hahaha. Anyways, hope you like the chapter, thank you again redlox for helping me out. The reason I demoted four of the seven was because a lot of you were angry at the jump from demigod to Olympian and I picked Jason Piper and Frank because their domains seemed more important than the others.**


	19. New Cabin

**I found some flaws in this chapter, so if it sends you an email about a new chapter, it's just me uploading the edit. Sorry.**

I got halfway to the elevator back to New York but I forgot that I could teleport wherever I wanted. I snapped my fingers and appeared at camp. I went to the Big House and saw Chiron playing pinochle with a camper. I walked up to him and said hi.

"Percy my boy, how are you?" he asked.

"Pretty good, considering I'm a god now." I replied.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since I was born. Athena is my true mother, not Sally even though I consider Sally my mom." I said.

"Hmmm… That's interesting. Well, what are your domains?" He questioned.

"God of Heroes, Tidal Waves, Horses, Loyalty, Bravery, Hurricanes, and Typhoons." I said.

"Wow that is a lot of titles. Well good for you Percy. You deserve it." He said smiling.

"Oh, actually, I came here to ask you if I could get a cabin. I am an Olympian now. Can I borrow some Hephaestus, Athena, and Hecate kids?" I asked.

"Yes of course Perseus." He told me.

I then teleported to my father's palace and asked him if I could borrow like six or seven Cyclopes, he agreed and I went to get them. Naturally, one of them was Tyson, who's eyes lit up when I told him I was a god. We got back to camp, gathered the campers we needed and went off to where my cabin would be built. I wanted it on the beach, so I got the Cyclopes to go underwater and build stilts to raise it above water. Then, they and the Hephaestus kids went to work on the floor, which was a marble dyed sea green. I had the Hecate kids magically engrave my adventures on the floor, and then the walls were constructed. They weren't normal walls though. I had the Hecate kids enchant a bunch of water to be the walls, and then the roof was made out of sea green marble imbued with seashells. There was a big glass part so I didn't need lights. And then I helped the Hecate kids enchant the walls, so they kept shifting between domains, picturing each one that could take a form. It showed an army of heroes, tidal waves, horses running in the form of a wave, and then hurricanes and typhoons. Then I had the Hephaestus kids make a stereo system that was water proof and that could change the distance you could hear it from, so I could go swimming and hear it, or not have it reach outside my cabin. Then, my bed was a waterbed on a regular, wooden frame that wouldn't splinter. It was carved with a bunch of cool designs. Then I had the Hephaestus kids make a water proof entertainment system that held my Xbox and TV, so they wouldn't get wet. After a whole day of work, my cabin was finally done. We walked outside to admire it and I looked at all my helpers and snapped my fingers. The cabin glowed an intense sea green. The water was emanating light. As we were walking back to the center of camp, I told all of them that they would find a present waiting on their beds. I read each of their minds because I was a god, and could do that, and found what they wanted most, then snapped my fingers, making them appear on the beds.

Making the cabin made me think of the idea for my palace, it was going to be just like my cabin, but bigger. Like, huge. And on the inside, there would be a home theater, a room where the walls are all speakers, an automaton chef, and a whole bunch of other cool stuff. It is going to be awesome. But I'll tell Athena some other time. I should probably get back to the Hunters. I threw on my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus t-shirt and pulled on some ripped jeans and walked over to Artemis's cabin. I knocked on the door and Thalia answered and told me to come in. I walked in, and it was an awesome cabin. I can't even describe it. It was just amazing. But enough about admiring it. I sat down on Thalia's bed and waited for a mission, or something. Artemis came out, and she walked over to me.

"Perseus, I have a mission for you. I want you to help find demigods like the satyrs, but, also try and recruit them to the Hunters, we need a few more." She said.

"Your wish my lady." I said trying not to laugh.

"Now get going, we have reports of a thirteen year old child of Aphrodite in Chicago, a twelve year old in Miami, another twelve year old here in New York, a fourteen year old child of Aphrodite in Los Angeles, and another fourteen year old in Milwaukee, a child of Hermes." She listed off the demigods. I looked at her and snapped my fingers, I was going to go west to east because the west was more dangerous. I was in Los Angeles, and since I still looked like a normal guy, I walked around the city, trying to locate her aura. I found it close to a school called Fairfax School. So, because I am 22 years old, I decided to pass as a teacher. I manipulated the mist so that I was a Greek Mythology teacher. I then looked at all of the school pictures, trying to find out who she was, I looked at the 9th graders and I found her. It was a girl named Katie. She looked the part of Aphrodite. I got my pretend materials ready for class.

It was the next day and it was the hour of Greek Mythology. I taught a basic lesson and then sensed something out of the ordinary. I manipulated the mist, so that my weapons looked like toy weapons. I looked around and then out the window and I saw a big black tail disappear through a door. I told the kids to get in the corner and make a barrier out of the desks, because a crazy gunman got into the school. I turned out the lights and told Katie to push my desk behind the door when I got out, she turned to a friend, and then nodded. I turned and closed the door silently and looked through the window at her. She started moving the desk and then got back with the others. I found my way to where the door that the hellhound went through was, and saw it sniffing the lockers, obviously sidetracked by the demigod smell. I silently pulled out Polemos the greatsword, crouched and snuck up behind it. Then without warning, I swung an uppercut and it's belly and it disintegrated. Time to take her back to camp.

**Hey guys, I decided to end it there because I have to go get a haircut D: and then go to work D: yea, so I'm basing the new characters off of some of my friends. And eventually, I'll put my real self in it ;D you guys will love it. I promise.**


	20. Son of Darkness

I got back into the class and I told everyone that the situation was under control. I helped them move the desks back and we somewhat resumed our lesson. After class, I had Katie stay behind.

"Katie will you stay behind for a few minutes?" I asked

"Yea sure, what do you need?" She replied.

I explained the situation completely and she simply nodded. I told her that she would have tonight to pack and say goodbye to her dad, and then we would leave tomorrow. I snapped my fingers and was back at camp, and went to update Artemis. After I told her everything she told me that she would make camp somewhere else, told me the location, and that I should bring Katie there first to try to recruit her.

I snapped my fingers and appeared in a motel near the school in Los Angeles. I set the alarm clock on the nightstand for 6:00 and quickly fell asleep. Since gods don't have dreams, the time flew by. I woke up to an annoying ringing sound, and smashed my fist where it was coming from, and got up. I snapped my fingers to make my hair presentable, and I was in a Linkin Park t-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans. I teleported myself into my room at the school and got everything ready for our departure. Then I teleported myself to Katie's address and knocked on the door. I made myself look like a high schooler, because it would be weird for a 22 year old to ask for a freshman in high school. Katie answered the door, all ready for the trip. I chuckled, told her to grab my arm, and snapped my fingers, teleporting us right in the middle of Artemis's camp. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged and teleported to my next target.

I was in Milwaukee and it would be easy enough since it was smaller than Los Angeles. I teleported to the tallest building I could find and concentrated really hard. Then I saw their aura. I teleported to where it was, and walked around looking for a high school, I quickly found one, manipulated the mist, and got ready for class that day.

Each demigod I got to camp went really fast because I knew what I was doing now. It took me about a week but I got them all. Three chose to stay with Artemis, the other two didn't. They're names were Katie, Jasmine, Victoria, Alex, and Sam. Katie and Victoria just went to camp, and the others were now Hunters. Artemis said I could go back to camp until she needed me for another mission. I decided to get on the Xbox and play Dark Souls which I was getting pretty good at. I was trying to get through a place called The Duke's Archive's when I noticed a white sign on the ground. I made an Xbox Live account so I can see those now. My gamertag is GodOfHeroes22. I went to touch the sign and an awesome looking character popped up like a ghost. His gamertag was A Snazzy Sloth. _That is one awesome gamertag, too funny _I thought. (**A/N yes, that is my actual gamertag for Xbox.)** He invited me to a private chat, so I put on my new headset. Some Turtle Beach X12's. He said that he had a plan for everything and we were half way through, and just walking along. We killed all the enemies when I heard a woman scream. I knew it was through the mic, but I was still concerned.

"Hold on man, there is a giant dog outside my house again, *sigh* this is the fourth time in three days! … MOM WHERE ARE MY THROWING KNIVES?!" He said.

"Wait! I can help you! I know what's going on!" I tried to shout so he could hear me.

"I don't know, you wouldn't believe what you'd be seeing. This dog is huge. But sure, if you think you can." He told me.

"What's your address?" I asked.

"2013 11th St. Baraboo, Wisconsin." He said.

I put down my headset, snapped my fingers, and appeared in his room, right in front of him as he was gathering his knives.

"HOLY CHRIST! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?" He screamed.

"Because I'm a god," I said with no time to explain, "Now give me your knives."

He quickly gave me the knives, but kept one like I would attack him or something. I looked out the window, and saw the dog looking up at it. I jumped out, did a front flip and threw his knives, one by one, hitting the dog in the shoulders, face, and legs. It disintegrated and I picked the knives up, and then jumped up through his window. I told him that he needed to come with me right now. He hesitantly nodded, and ran downstairs to tell his mom, who knew what was happening, his dad must have told her everything. He came back upstairs, and threw on an Evanescence t-shirt, and pair of ripped jeans, some black and white shoes, ran his hand through his hair, and said he was ready. He looked like an older teenager, maybe low 20's but young. When I asked him how old he was, he said 16, which surprised me. He was growing a goatee, and he actually did look 20. I asked if he noticed anything weird when he turned thirteen and he described a symbol that appeared over his head when he was looking in the mirror. He said it was a raven, in the middle of black flames. I've never heard anything like it so I was going to ask Chiron. When I got back to camp with him, we went to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, this is Thomas, I just picked him up in Wisconsin. I know he's been claimed, but it was a symbol I've never heard of before. A raven in black flames. Any thoughts?" I explained.

"Yes, I know who the god is, but I don't know how it's possible, he hasn't been heard of since the first Titan War." He said.

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"Erebus, the god of Darkness." Chiron said with a pale face.

"And that means…?" I said.

"That he is one of the most powerful demigods to ever live, even more powerful than the Big Three's children. Even a match for you young Perseus." Chiron said gravely.

"I'm powerful? Awesome." Thomas said.

"Yes, but you must use your powers carefully. They are intensely powerful, and we don't even know what they are yet. Perseus, take him to the arena, teach him to fight." Chiron said.

We walked down to the sword arena and I helped him pick out a weapon. He asked if he could have more than one, and I said yes. He picked out some cestuses, which I thought were a good choice, a falchion, which I thought was interesting, a Claymore, and a quarterstaff, which would be useful for nonfatal combat, and for mortals, if needed. All were celestial bronze but, he asked if they could be black, and I decided to bring him to Hazel, who owed me one.

When I brought him to her and asked her our request, she agreed, and changed the blades to Stygian Iron. Since both were fatal to monsters, they were just as useful, then we made a stop by Nico, since he was the God of Assassins, he gave Thomas a black cloak that blended in well with the darkness, instead of having to go invisible all the time which he could do.

We got back to the arena, and I told him to show me his skills. I turned the automatons that I pulled out onto easy mode and let one attack him, he pulled out his falchion, and went to work, when it swung at him, he blocked with his blade, and counterstruck on the belly of the automaton. It slowed it down, but didn't stop it. It swung again, catching him on the arm, cutting him. He didn't stop though, he swung at the automatons wrist but changed to the flat of the blade, knocking the sword out, and swung diagonally downward with two hands, cutting through the shoulder, partly through the chest. He was alright for a first timer but I needed to get him to the point where he wouldn't get hit. I bandaged his arm, and fed him a little Ambrosia. He said it tasted like his mom's tacos. Interesting. He shook his arm, and twisted it to make sure he could move it right. He then pulled out his cestuses and put them on. I sent the other automaton after him, this time with a spear. It stabbed outward, then Thomas sidestepped it, moved into the automaton's guard, and ripped the staff out of its hands. He whipped the automaton with it, then threw it away. The automaton tried to punch him, but as fast as the automaton stuck out his hand, Thomas threw a savage right hook, and dented half of the automatons face, so it imploded into the other side, and it spun around, then fell on the ground smoking. For his first time fighting like this, he was good with those things. It kind of intimidated me. Maybe he was as powerful as Chiron said. Next, he pulled out the Claymore, and you could easily tell, it was really heavy, but he eventually, got the hang of swinging it around on a dummy, which got chopped and crushed to pieces. I turned the automaton on and it rushed him with an axe. When it swung, Thomas took the advantage of the Claymore's cross guard and caught the axe on it, right above his hands, then he jumped backwards, and kept moving so he had enough space for a charge. He ran forward and closed the gap in less than three seconds and swung downward, chopping the automaton completely in half, it would have made an Ares kid feel jealous. I set the next automaton on him, armed with a sword, while he had his quarterstaff out and a cestus on one hand. The automaton swung at him, and he spun the quarterstaff. It knocked the sword away, but not out of the bot's hands. He struck the ground with the quarterstaff, and vaulted over the automaton, doing a flip, smacking the automaton in the back of the head. He whirled around and caught it on the face, tilting its head to one side. It creaked and groaned until he punched it in the face, knocking its head off.

"Wow, maybe you are a son of Erebus. That was some damn good fighting. Where'd you learn?" I asked.

"Well, with the cestuses, I got in fights at school and picked up some stuff, I just had to improvise with the spear." He said.

"What about the other weapons?" I chuckled.

"Just instinct really, I honestly like the quarterstaff more than the Claymore and falchion because it's good for staggering and stunning. The Claymore is better for ending a fight fast, and the falchion… meh. Not really a big fan. Can I swap?" he explained.

"Yes, yes you can." I chuckled again.

Eventually, he went through and picked out a side-sword, that was already Stygian Iron, it was a mix between a rapier and a regular longsword. It was a good match for his athletic build. I could see that it was meant for a fast moving wielder. Then an idea popped into my head. It was crazy, and I had to ok it with Artemis, but it was a good one. I teleported to her camp.

"ARTEMIS CAN I HAVE A LIEUTENANT?!" I yelled.

"SURE BUT HE HAS TO SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX NOT TO HIT ON MY HUNTERS!" She yelled back.

This was going to be sweet. I got back and asked Thomas about it, and he instantly said yes. I now had a Lieutenant. A son of darkness.

**OVER 2,000 WORDS! AWWW YEA! Ok so, yes, I am Thomas, he is based off of me. Don't worry though, I didn't stray from my personality, and I had to give myself a little bit of fighting skills, even though some are already with me now. If only I actually had a sword -_- Now, for those of you who read these, I have a very important question that will determine the fate of the story. Do you want me to switch to my POV or stay on Percy's? No this wasn't going to be a Percy and Artemis love story, despite other author's versions so it wouldn't form into one. So what do you think? REVIEW!**


	21. Skill Evaluation

**Quick side note. I didn't use my real address, though I actually do live in Baraboo, not saying I don't trust you guys, but I'm not completely stupid. Putting my address on here would be like going into a street that has 15 pedophiles living on it and holding up a sign that says RAPE ME. No. Thomas is too smart.**

So a day has passed since Artemis approved, and we were still at camp. I was kind of working separately from Artemis, even though she was the one giving me missions. But I walked over to find Thomas who was talking to some of the Aphrodite kids. He must have needed some clothes. One of the girls wanted to help him shop and he said yes. When he came to ask me I told him that I approved but to hurry back. I wonder what clothes he will come back with. So basically, I had a whole day with nothing to do. I teleported into Olympus and went to find Hephaestus. I walked into his open door palace, which was full of machines and forges. When I found him working on some car looking thing, I spoke up.

"Hephaestus I have a question." I said.

"Yes what is it?" He asked.

"Do you have any extra automatons? Like, a lot. Maybe 40 or 50?" I asked while looking around.

"Yes they're in the bin over there." He gestured to a bin to my right.

I went over, touched the box, and teleported to the arena in camp. I set up all of them, and there were a variety of weapons, but no bows. Spearmen, swordsmen, and axe men were the most abundant. I pulled out every one of my weapons except for Phos and Polemos. I turned them all on a timer, so they would all attack me at once, after I pressed a button on the wall, making a mass of barricades and some walls that were spaced apart to maneuver through or on. The automatons all buzzed to life at the same time, and started advancing towards me. I had all my weapons strapped on. I charged forward, dodging all of their attacks and jumped at a wall on the far side of the arena, I hurriedly pressed the buttons on my cestuses and rebounded from the wall, flying at a pair of automatons. My fists went through their face and I landed. I ran at the walls, which were spaced enough so that I could rebound from one to one. I jumped on one, pulled out Pistis, and jumped to the first one I saw. I held Pistis downwards, so it cut each automaton's face in half. I strapped it back on, and jumped on top of a wall. I pulled out the axes and threw them and let them fly back, taking out ten more automatons. I unstrapped Pneuma, and jumped down, and whirled through the mass of robots. I spun the scythe so that it formed a sphere around me, going at an impossibly fast speed, blocking all of their attacks, and slicing various parts off. There were five automatons left, and then I yelled and the earth in the arena cracked, and a spike jabbed up from under each of them, impaling them up through the skull. I retracted the earth back, and turned to see Thomas standing there with his jaw dropped.

"Alright, I want to learn my powers now." He demanded.

"Ok, come over here to this dummy." I told him.

I told him to stick his hand out and concentrate. But nothing happened. After about half an hour of trying he finally got something. A stream of black flame came out of his hand, it was small, but it burned through the mannequin. I thought it would be useful like bullets from a machine gun. He didn't look too tired after shooting it, so I told him to tune it up. He concentrated, and yelled really loud, the arena shook and black flames engulfed him, but didn't burn him, he thrust his hands forward, and all of the flames around him incinerated the dummy. That was awesome. But he looked like he was going to pass out so I fed him ambrosia and nectar. When he looked better I patted him on the back and we walked out, to see Chiron standing at the doorway, his mouth dropped to the floor. We laughed and Chiron regained his thoughts. I told him that Thomas was my lieutenant and he nodded his approval. We walked over to my cabin, which Thomas was staying in because Erebus didn't have a cabin. We turned on the Xbox, and transferred Thomas's files over, so that he could have his Dark Souls character. We played for a while, laughing at every single death, because they were so dumb.

Eventually we got tired, so Thomas put in his I-pod to the speakers and turned on the music. He had the same exact songs on his I-pod, as I did mine, good taste. We both fell asleep and woke up to the sound of Our Revolution by Halifax. We walked into separate rooms to change. He came out with a 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, with a pair of black and red Converse. He had tattoos running up his arms **(A/N No I don't have any tattoos right now but these are going to be what I want.) **There was a raven's wing on one bicep, and another on the other which I assumed meant the body was on his back. On his right forearm, there was a Scottish flag. And on the other forearm "Take my heart as you're leaving, I don't need it anymore" was written. They were some pretty awesome tattoos, maybe I should change mine eventually.

We walked over to breakfast, and the food flew by. Thomas got some French toast with a bunch of syrup and powdered sugar, and a cup of coffee. I watched him while he poured a bunch of cream and sugar into it and chuckled. When he looked at me confused, I just shook my head chuckling, and ate my food. After breakfast, we went to the arena again. Thomas just trained with the cestuses because he liked very close combat the best. So I took his weapons, and brought him back some new ones. He kept the staff, but I handed him a bandolier of throwing knives that I had Hephaestus modify to refill if it got emptied. Then I handed him two daggers that were identical, and slightly curved in an ornate fashion, not like ceremonial, but decorative in a way, meant for combat. I also had Hephaestus modify the staff, so that two blades could pop out, one on each end, like my glaive, so if he wanted to be at medium range he could cut them. He put the cestuses on, which could flex great with his hands, and held the daggers. One was in icepick stance, the other was normal strike. It was good for combining the two techniques, but hard to master. I was interested to see how he would pull it off. I set an automaton on easy, and sent it at him. It was armed with a spear and shield. It advanced towards him and stabbed with the spear. He sidestepped again and got close to his guard. The automaton tried to bash him with the shield but Thomas jumped, twisted, and grabbed the bottom rim of the shield. He was at a vertical angle with the ground and dropped. He bounced up with his hands and gripped the shield again, forcing it upwards, and managed to flip the automaton onto its back. He stepped on the spear arm and sliced its head off. It was impressive I have to say. Next we wanted to test his throwing knives, so we set up dummies instead. There were six total. He had the bandolier on, which held twenty knives. He started at the bottom and threw three underhand at the first one with surprising speed. It hit the chest, the arm, and the belly. Then four at the next hitting it in the neck, chest, leg, and arm. All the others got three knives impaled into them in rapid succession. He needed to work on aim a little bit but all was good so far. I set up one last dummy and wanted him to try to focus his powers more. He pulled out a throwing knife and concentrated and the blade burst into black flame. He threw overhand at the dummy, hit it in the chest, and then on impact he thrust his hand out and shouted, making the impact create a black explosion. Wow he was creative.

After we finished cleaning, we went back to Artemis's camp. I transformed into a falcon, and he sprinted on the ground, jumping fallen logs and swinging from tree branches like an acrobat. He looked up at me and winked then disappeared because it was night time. I chuckled as much as being a falcon would let me and flew on. I knew he was still following because why would he leave. Then out of nowhere, something grabbed me and I was too in shock to change back. I twisted my falcon head and saw Thomas sitting on a branch, with his hands gripped around my wings. I don't understand how he got up to me, I was flying at the tops of the trees. He shrugged as if reading my mind.

"I'm a good climber. What can you expect- OW!" he screamed after I pecked him on the hand, making him let go then I flew off. He jumped from tree to tree, swinging on branches like a freaking monkey. We finally arrived at Artemis's camp and found her sharpening some arrows. So at one point during the run here, Thomas's shirt came off. He didn't really notice, I don't know why, but he didn't let it on. He was now wearing some camo combat pants and a pair of combat boots, he could pull it off, but I told him to put a shirt on. He ran back to camp, only to come back at least an hour later, with a black tank top on. The bandolier was on him, the knives strapped to each bicep, the staff crossing his back opposite of the bandolier's direction, and the cestuses were strapped on. He looked like a commando. I asked Artemis if she had any clothes that didn't fit the hunters, she found a black shirt which I ripped into a long, semi thick strip and handed it to Thomas, who tied it around his head. Now he looked like an actual commando. I looked at him, and snapped my fingers, making his hair short enough so that it wasn't noticeably affected by the strip of fabric.

"Now that that is all settled, Artemis, any new missions for us?" I asked.

"Yes, actually." She replied.

"Well what is it?" I looked at her confused.

"I need you to track down a group of dracaena in Wisconsin, they're camped in a small town called North Freedom. We're already tracking Hellhounds, so we need you to take care of it. We got reports that there are at least ten of them, maybe fifteen. Now get going." She explained.

"North Freedom? I grew up there before moving to Baraboo, it's really close by, I know it well." Thomas said.

"Alright, let's go." I told him and Artemis, then snapped my fingers, putting us on Olympus because we had to make a stop first.

"Yo Frank? I got a question." I said as we saw him.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Can you bless Thomas with transformation like you did me? He needs a way to keep up with me and I don't want to have to teleport him everywhere." I explained.

"Yea sure, I still owe you." He replied.

Some golden energy flowed into Thomas who looked at both of us, concentrated, and turned into a beautiful midnight purple raven. I snapped my fingers again and we were in Baraboo again.

**AWWW YEA! 2,000 words again! I'm on a roll! I'm gonna get to the dracaena in the next chapter. Yes I did grow up in North Freedom, I love ravens. OK ONE OTHER THING. I noticed a big drop in viewers. Like 3,000 on the first chapter two 1,500 on the second one. Not trying to view whore, but I want to get this story known, and more feedback to make it better. Tell your friends, siblings, hell even your teachers, if you think they'll like it and like the Percy Jackson series. Please please please help me out.**


	22. Back In Town

**I changed the name of the story, now the title matches up to Percy and Thomas's roles.**

When we appeared in Baraboo, we were on what looked like the town square. Since there were only like fifteen dracaena, and North freedom was a small place, we walked around for a while. We changed clothes into normal teenager stuff, I had a big sweatshirt on, and some regular jeans, and Thomas had his black tank top, camo combat pants, and changed into some black and red sneakers, he had his throwing knives in the large pockets, the daggers in the two main ones, and his staff he held so it looked like a cane, also his cestuses he covered with leather gloves. Thomas showed me all of the cool stuff about Baraboo, it was pretty quiet, probably because it was around nine, in mid-November. It wasn't too cold, but pretty chilly, though Thomas didn't seem affected. He was probably used to it though, we were walking by the skatepark and pool when a group of kids came up to us.

"Damn, I hate those guys, they're such douches." Thomas said as he saw them walking over to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They treat girls like trash, are major perverts, and just are all around stupid." He replied.

"Look what we got here. Thomas, where have you been man? I miss you trying to yell at us for being douches." The kid in the lead sarcastically said.

"Shut it Johnny, or I will actually hit you with a dead pig, like I said I would." Thomas answered coldly.

He motioned on, trying to get away from them, because, I'm guessing he didn't really want to fight with them. We started to walk forward when we heard some fast footsteps behind us, then Thomas staggered forward because the Johnny kid jumped on his back. The other guys were cheering on Johnny and I just watched silently, because I knew Thomas could take this. Thomas stood there calmly, then jumped up and put both his feet forward, slamming on the ground, Johnny first. He got free from Johnny's grip and jumped up and bounced back and waited. Johnny jumped at him again but Thomas just leapt to the side and tripped him. He whirled around and Johnny got back up. Thomas stood there as a punch got thrown at him, as fast as I could blink, Thomas shot his arm out, grabbed Johnny's and put his other hand under his shoulder, then with both hands flipped Johnny in an arc over him, and slammed him on the ground. He still got back up and tried to punch him again, which resulted in two punches to the face, then a straight shove kick in the chest. Johnny flew back onto the grass and lay there, unconscious. We kept walking, when the other guys surrounded us, about seven in all. I also had my cestuses under leather gloves, and they came at us, Thomas had his staff and was going to work, just shoving them back with the butt of it, not swiping. The ones that came at me I easily disposed of with several punches to the stomach, and two to the face. I turned to see Thomas plant his staff solidly in the ground, and spun on it, kicking the last kid in the face.

We moved on, and eventually saw the whole city, we walked past the Sears and out of the city. We stepped partly into the forest to shapeshift. We formed into our usual Hawk and Raven. When we got into sight of North Freedom, I was taken aback by how peaceful it was. No cars moved through the main street that was lit up so dimly. The several streets with houses were also lit up. We searched through the town part of North Freedom and Thomas said he remembered something.

"Percy, I think I know where the dracaenas are. Follow me." He told me.

I followed him to one of the streets by an old church, and we walked down it. He stopped and turned, looking at a white house. It didn't look too old, but old enough.

"…This is my old house, before I lived in Baraboo. Back when everything wasn't so complicated." He explained.

We went behind some trees to change into our normal battle gear, Thomas doesn't really use his cloak, I guess he likes the combat style better. We snuck around behind the house, and came to a big field. I looked at him confused and he pointed off towards a bit of forest. We transformed into some squirrels and walked over to the area he pointed. There was a rundown shack looking thing, and firewood in it. There was a fire pit that was lit and surrounded by the dracaenas. A medium sized river was behind them also. They were cooking something over it, which I didn't want to know what it was. We snuck up behind them, in hopes to get more info about other groups of monsters. Eventually, we heard about a fairly large group of monsters in the west.

We looked at eachother and transformed back into our regular forms. The one that was looking in our direction jumped up and shouted. Thomas took out a mass of throwing knives and threw them overhand at five of the dracaenas and they disintegrated. He threw off his gloves, and strapped the staff to his back really fast, and got next to me. They were all armed with their normal spears and shields. They rushed us and we split them up into two groups of five. I was in the center of one, swinging Pnuema in a sphere so none of the spears could touch me. Thomas was nimbly vaulting over his, he put the knives back and had the quarterstaff, with one blade shifting in and out as he cut the dracaenas with it. I cut three of the dracaenas into dust, and kept the other two at bay with Pistis, as I switched them in Anastasis after the three disintegrated. I swung horizontally at the two dracaenas and one burst into dust. Then I jumped in the air and swung a diagonal 360 at the remaining one, killing it. I looked over at Thomas who had managed to take down two of them, but you could tell he was holding back, saving energy I assume. One of the dracaena knocked his staff away and I was going to go help when I saw something that surprised me. His eyes burned in black flames, and he flicked his arms, creating two tendrils of black fire, reaching down to his cestuses. He punched the one that disarmed him in the jaw and it disintegrated. The next one moved up, and he ran and frontflipped over it, giving a similar treatment. The last one looked pissed. It charged after him, and he jumped back, diminishing the flames on his arms. On his right shoulder he kept a dense flame and charged the dracaena. He yelled and his shoulder connected with the shield, creating an explosion and sending the disintegrating monster flying back twenty feet, over the river.

"Wow Thomas, that was a theatric worthy of Zeus. Though you do know I have to do something more outrageous now." I said.

"Yea, I know. Overkill is my style. Can we get back to the Hunters now? I heard something about capture the flag at camp, when is it?" He asked.

"Oh capture the flag? About a week from now, I'm gonna ask Thalia to help me convince Artemis to let us go." I replied.

He simply nodded, and gathered his weapons. I snapped my fingers and we were outside Camp Half-Blood, because the Hunters were on their mission with the Hellhounds. We walked into camp and a bunch of campers instantly greeted us. Thomas instantly befriended the Hecate kids, because they were more our style, and the Aphrodite girls took a liking to him. When he first became my Lieutenant, he asked if the female heroes were different than mortal girls. When I asked him what he meant, he said that the most of the mortal girls he knew were shallow and mean. I told him that the girls at camp were a lot better, but to watch out for most of the Aphrodite cabin. He said he'd be careful, but the Aphrodite girls still liked him. We finally detached ourselves from the crowd and walked to my cabin. He told me that he wanted to walk around the camp, and would meet me there. He probably wanted some time alone or something. I got back to the cabin and crashed, I was really, really tired.

**Only like 350 views last chapter :/ I'm keeping the story going for you guys though. **

**ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS,AceLegend,Andyyy34,A really weird toaster,Ashlynn Grace,Black Roses1228,Blitzing Riptide,BookLuver102,Darkxorcist,Gold Testament,Hazel Owls,Heepeoplehowdy,Intellectually,JREXJR,Jove99,KendraSorenson,KingJupiter,Mayor Hawkeye,Mistle11411,NikiD1233,Obsidian Assassin,PercyPwnsAll,Qwerty232323, Retrobution,Roma Vivit,Silent Phantom gal,SkylaRideVongolaDaughteroCha os,Son of Triton,Super-Saiyan 1000,Sydnexdey,THeReeDeR9295,The SilverEyed Angel,The Smart Godling,Thecalmbeforthestormhunterhe ro,Thgpjohootkc,Thomaskm99,artemis godess of hunt moon, bekaakgirl,blackrageofBarcelona1997,bluelotus1670,brinabumbum, ,dudeman21,dwong95120,firecaster-hikaru,frikki90,greenblue22,koolkimoov,lays-pringles-piatos girl,lovepercy21,molleytree,mrpuppy,razska'spromise,redlox2,sibunapuzzler22,smenkus1,stevenrivas4,theaznboy69,timkaylor885,tissue729,toppen,tristanas1,zebragirl5,zsouthwell Thank you for all your support, this story is for you guys. Oh and by the way… HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL OF YOU!**


	23. Capture the Flag

The week at camp went by pretty fast, and Artemis approved of our stay for capture the flag. Unfortunately since I was an Olympian I could not participate. It was Thomas and the Hunters versus the campers. Before capture the flag, when I asked Thomas about his life before coming here, I actually paid attention to what he looked like. I never really thought about it. He was 5' 7'' with light brown hair, broadish shoulders, and his eyes were a greenish like mine, but they were duller, full of sadness, like someone had taken the color out. He told me about his years in high school, that he was kind of an outcast outside his small group of friends, and that a lot of people had caused him pain. I understood why his eyes looked that way, because he said that people used to say they were really shiny and full of life, but now, dead. He also went into depth about what he said about mortal girls and I felt sorry for him, I knew part of it from experience, but what he told me caused me pain too, it was horrible. I felt really sorry for him. But after the long talk, I patted him on the back and told him life here was different. I walked over to Artemis's cabin, knocked and went inside when they said to. I explained to them about what Thomas told me about the girls he has met, and they all understood and promised not to give him a hard time, it was like what they thought about men was like what Thomas thought about women, though he didn't completely push them away.

He and the Hunters got ready for capture the flag, and Artemis and I set traps.

"You know, I never seem to understand the inner workings of males. I don't understand how you and Thomas can be so… different from the others." Artemis mumbled to break the silence.

"Yea, I know. But for Thomas it's different, the mortal world must have grown harsh, I mean, did you know that mortal high school girls could be so cruel?" I replied.

"No, I never would have thought about it, Thomas must be a strong person, to keep going through that." She muttered.

"Yea he is, stronger than most. I just hope he finds happiness in someone. And hopefully being my lieutenant has helped him out some." I said.

"When he does, he better not break her heart." Artemis replied harshly.

"Thomas isn't like that, I can feel it, he would never do that to someone unless they hurt him in some way." I explained.

With that, there was silence. We finished setting the traps and walked to the sidelines. I climbed a tree and Artemis climbed the one next to me. Chiron blew the horn and shouts were heard from both sides. I had Thomas help plan, since he was a pretty good strategist, they settled that the best shots should hide in the trees and play defense in various points by the flags. Then the best close combatants should move up and play the offensive. I scanned the Hunters and I saw Thomas running on the opposite side of where I was, playing stealth. I looked ahead and saw a group of campers advancing towards Thomas. He looked at me and winked, going invisible in the shadows of a nearby tree. The campers gradually moved within range, and six knives flew out of the shadow, impaling the campers' right legs, making them fall over in pain. He ran out from the shadow and jumped the fallen campers. He front flipped over the various logs that the campers set up as defenses. Then he got to the campers flag, and turned invisible in the shadow next to it, I didn't see any campers around, which meant he didn't either and he reached up ever so slowly, plucking the flag from its perch. Then out of the shadow flew a raven, the flag hanging from its beak. The campers' screams were heard as arrows whizzed past him. He barrel-rolled and looped-de-looped all the way to the midway creek. He transformed back into his regular form and held the flag up smiling. Chiron sounded the horn and the game was over. The Hunters came over and clapped him on the back, laughing like he was part of the group, which made me happy.

My smile was short lived, as a group of about four campers walked over to Thomas. I quickly transformed into my hawk, to get a better listen. The four were picking a fight.

"Look at this little scaredy cat, hiding in his shadows and throwing knives, I bet even our youngest and newest campers could easily crush him. He doesn't even have real weapons, just a big stick and tiny knives. Hahahahah." The kid in the lead sneered.

"What's your name? I would like to know the person insulting me, before I consider making something happen." Thomas simply said.

"Name's Troy, and what would you be making happen? Are you going to make me laugh to death?" He laughed with his buddies.

"Nope, I would just like to beat the shit out of you, but, I can tell you're afraid because you brought your buddies here with you." Thomas responded causing the Hunters to snicker a little bit.

"Hey, bitches, this is a man's conversation, now butt-" He got no further because the second he said the word bitches Thomas transformed into a raven, launched himself into the air, and dive bombed down, spreading his wings and changing back so the momentum wouldn't crush himself into the ground. He stuck both his legs out and landed on Troy's chest. Troy fell into the ground and created a crater. The dust cleared and Thomas had Troy in a choke hold with his staff.

"Don't. Call. Them. Bitches. Again." He uttered, his eyes aflame in black fire.

Before Troy could answer, Thomas curled his leg into his body and flat-kicked Troy in the back, clotheslining him against his staff. Troy lay on his back, gasping for breath, as the wind got knocked out of him. His friends surged at Thomas, but Thomas changed back into the raven, did his dive bomb, but sending a controlled shockwave of black flames, knocking the campers on the ground. He wiped the dust off his shoulders and walked back to the Hunters.

"Don't worry girls, I got your back." He told them.

The girls' faces were lit up. No man has ever done something like that for them, and they were on the verge of laughter as Thalia walked up and delivered a lightning charged kick into Troy's sack, making him groan, his pants smoldering.

I looked over at Artemis, who was smiling and shaking her head. The Hunters draped Thomas's arms around their shoulders, and walked off. It was odd, seeing the Hunters warm up to him like that.

"He's different, a lot different." I said to Artemis, chuckling.

"That he is, like you. You two are the strangest pair of men I have ever come to know. I'm not surprised the Hunters like you guys. Once you prove yourself, they accept you." She replied.

I nodded in agreement and ran off. I wanted to go swimming a little bit. I changed in my cabin and walked to the beach. I was walking to the water when I saw someone sitting off to my left. I could hear crying. I walked over to look and I saw Thomas.

"Is everything alright Thomas?" I asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yea, everything is great…" He muttered.

"You're lying to me. Tell me the truth." I demanded.

"I'm actually happy, I finally found people I can trust, that won't make me have to build up walls around me, like I've done too much in the past. I found friends that I can truly be myself around. You and the Hunters are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. But that's where it gets complicated. Everytime I start to think that… Bam! I have to put up my walls again. And I don't want to anymore, I just want to leave them down for once." He revealed.

"Thomas, neither me or the Hunters will ever betray your trust, the Hunters are the best girls out there. Though they don't fall in love with men, they learn to love some like brothers, they love me and you like brothers. We stick by them and they stick by us. And don't give up yet, there is still a girl out there that is good enough for you." I replied.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better, but don't lie about a girl out there that's for me, I've never known one who could keep my trust intact. No girl has ever successfully stayed inside my walls. All of them find one way or another to blow it up and leave. They destroy my mind and my self-esteem. I'm tired of it, I just want to feel like I'm the most important thing to someone." He explained.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped myself. I just stared at the ocean, eventually he fell asleep and I carried him back to the cabin. I laid him on his bed and climbed into mine. If only Artemis had been watching that. She would've completely changed her thoughts about men. Well, some men anyways. As I fell asleep, I could feel another immortal presence leaving the beach, and I realized that Artemis had been listening. I wonder what her thoughts will be on the matter.

The next day I woke up to the breakfast horn. I got Thomas up and we got ready, Thomas in his usual tank top and combat attire, and me in my usual punk clothes. We walked to breakfast and ate in silence at my table. Then Artemis came up to us, and pulled me aside.

"Perseus, I heard your conversation with Thomas last night and I think I have an idea to make him happy." She told me.

"I know you were listening, I could feel you leave the beach, and what's your idea?" I asked.

"I am going to round up suitable girls at camp, and ask them about Thomas, and what they think of him, if they like him, I'll personally interview them to make sure he won't get hurt again. We're going to set him up with someone." She explained.

"Alright, I'll ask him what kind of girls he's into and get back to you." I replied.

"Hey Thomas, what kind of girls do you like?" I asked as I walked back to sit by him.

"Some tattoos, not too many, piercings, odd colored hair, like black and blue, and gorgeous eyes, they have to like our type of music, and they should be shorter than me." He listed off, confused.

"Alright, sounds interesting." I replied and we finished breakfast.

I walked back to Artemis and told her the news. She nodded and I saw her round up at least ten or twelve girls. She took them in her cabin, and I saw some leave, like six or seven, which meant that the ones that were there are interested. After a while I saw three more girls leave, and then a small group exited. There was one left. I walked into the cabin and all I could saw was… wow. A girl with a nose piercing, eyebrow piercing, and ear piercings, with black hair with red highlights was left. She matched Thomas's description perfectly, and apparently thought he was cool. She was from the Hecate cabin, and her favorite band was also Thomas's. Her name was Allison.

**Alright guys, I have a proposition. If you review, include an idea for a new chapter, I will pick my favorite three ideas, and put them into a chapter, while giving you full credit for the idea. And the conversation between Percy and Thomas is 100% how I feel almost everyday. Oh and by the way, this story is far from finished. IT IS OFFICIALLY THANKSGIVING WHERE I LIVE HAPPY THANKSGIVING AGAIN! **


	24. Saving the Home

**To guest Matthew Richards: It's funny that you would say that in your review because after I graduate High School, I plan on going to major in Classical Studies (Everything Roman and Greek), write a book that rivals Rick Riordan, even though I don't think I could get even close to his greatness, and studying abroad in Greece.**

Eventually we would have to get Thomas and Allison together, but for now, we have to go on more missions. Artemis has had reports of a small army of monsters in Arizona. She told me that I needed to take more than just Thomas. I toured camp, looking for suitable recruits, that were skilled enough to survive, and weren't the normal manpigs. I found a total of four guys that were willing, Alexander and Michael, twins from Apollo's cabin, Gabriel from Hermes cabin, and Jeremiah from Athena cabin. Alexander and Michael had a bow and twin swords, Gabriel had fairly large dual daggers, and Jeremiah had two blades in the shape of crescents, as to match his arm's movements perfectly.

I didn't teleport us there immediately because I wanted to save energy, Artemis said there were a lot of monsters there, almost four hundred, though with me, it was a piece of cake. So instead, Thomas and I transformed, me into a giant hawk, him into a giant raven. I picked up Alexander and Gabriel, Thomas picked up Michael and Jeremiah. We flew out of New York and got Ohio before we had to make camp.

We dropped down from the sky and transformed back. Artemis gave us replicas of her collapsing tents, so we set them up and I started a fire. Thomas set up his I-pod and I-home, and set on his favorite playlist. We rested by the fire for about an hour and a half, then I told Thomas to take first watch before we went to bed.

It only seemed an hour passed, before Gabriel woke me up for the last watch. I stepped outside and breathed the cool November air in. I poked at the fire, so it would flare up again. I pulled out Pistis and sat there, stretching my senses to the perimeter of camp. Time passed, and I saw the sun coming up. It stretched over the tops of the trees and gave Pistis a glow that I never noticed before, and it lit up words etched into it. It said _For you, my son. _I can't believe I never noticed that. Athena tried to tell me that she was my mom before I even got out of the Underworld. After I looked back up at the sun, I woke Thomas and the others up. We did the normal routine, and we made it to Arizona within two days.

We were flying over the desert, when we saw a massive cloud of smoke billowing up from the distance. We dropped lower and flew within a mile of the camp. We trekked forward until only a single sand dune separated us from them. Thomas looked at me and transformed into a snake, slithering partly over the dune, to get a good look. He slithered back.

"I see about 400, like Artemis said." He told us.

"Ok, Thomas, I want you to take point. Alexander and Michael, take the sides and shoot out as many as possible, they shouldn't be having that much cover, Lord Percy, I need you to flank the back with Gabriel, and I will survey, and jump in if needed." Jeremiah explained his plan, since he was temporary strategist.

We nodded, and I moved around the camp, disguised as a snake. Alexander and Michael got a good position at both sides and we waited for a signal. Then, within a minute, Thomas flew up from his position by Jeremiah, in raven form. The monsters didn't think anything of it and went back to eating their meat. Thomas got at least 300 feet up, and curved down into a divebomb, we held steady because this wasn't the signal. Thomas was descending rapidly, 200 feet, 150, 100, 75, 50, 25, and then he spread his wings, causing a decrease in momentum so he wouldn't get killed on impact and changed back to his human form, his eyes a torrent of black flame. He had his quarterstaff and landed, and screamed as loud as an atomic bomb, smashing the ground with his quarterstaff, making a sphere of black flame, that expanded like a shockwave, a massive wall at least fifteen feet high, it spread throughout the camp, disintegrating hellhounds, Laistrygonians, dracaena, empousai, and gegeenes alike, until there was nothing left.

We walked to where Thomas was sitting in the middle of camp, with our mouths dragging on the ground behind us. We couldn't believe what we just saw, he took out 400 monsters, singlehandedly. He looked tired though, so I offered him some nectar. He took a gulp, and handed the canteen back. He started to look better and I teleported us back to Artemis to report.

"Wait a minute… He did all that… By himself?" Artemis asked, obviously confused.

We were in her tent, while Thomas was sleeping in his. "Yes, he is the most powerful demigod I have ever seen before, and it pains me to say he is even more powerful than I was at his age," I said, "We need to bring this to Zeus, even though I hate to."

"Yes, I agree. We shall bring him to Zeus's attention." She agreed.

I nodded and left her tent. I got back to mine and slept. I woke up the next morning to Thomas levitating on a plume of controlled black flame, his eyes closed, like he was meditating. I went to snap him out of it, and he opened his eyes, he had them in black flame mode.

"I had a dream last night, we need to go see the Oracle." He stated.

"You mean Rachel? Yea sure." I grabbed his arm and teleported us to outside her cave.

"Rachel you in there? I want you to meet someone." I yelled.

"Come in." She yelled back.

We walked in and she was sitting at a desk, looking over something.

"Rachel this is Thomas. Thomas this is Rachel." I introduced.

She turned and smiled, and right as she laid her eyes on him she went into Oracle mode.

_The son of darkness shall venture into the pit_

_The ancient chains he shall slit_

_To release the home of the gods_

_And return him unscathed_

_To restore balance to what was made_

Then she blacked out and I surged forward to catch her. I laid her down on her bed and we went to consult Chiron, because her passing out after going Oracle is normal. We found Chiron and explained.

"Hmm, I have never heard of such a thing, releasing the home of the gods? It doesn't make sense, but the pit is obviously Tartarus." Chiron said.

We nodded and left. We teleported to Olympus to consult Zeus. After we explained he looked at us like he had a plan.

"Obviously Tartarus is too dangerous to venture alone, so you Perseus, shall go with him, along with one other god, no matter what the Ancient Laws state." He declared.

"I want to bring Athena, we will need a good fighter and planner." Thomas blurted out.

"Very well, I will tell her the news, you have two days to prepare." Zeus said, spinning around.

We got back to camp and the time passed. We stood at the border of camp with Athena. We grabbed hands and teleported to the border of Tartarus. It was hard to resist getting sucked down, but we managed to fly down, owl, hawk, and raven. We all set our eyes ablaze, to see in the pitch darkness. We heard pained screams and moans in the distance but we pushed forward. There were cages on our left and right holding some of the most horrible monsters we've ever seen. Few broke out and we killed them with ease. Thankfully, the Titans and Giants were under maximum security. The guards were gigantic skeletons, easily as big as Typhon. They looked at us and nodded once and moved on, keeping the monsters arms from getting out of the cages. We got to a giant building and looked at each other confused. We stepped inside and saw a twenty foot tall figure, suspended by the arms by ethereal chains, feet clamped to the ground with the same material, a black cloud. We rushed to help them but footsteps boomed in the distance.

"Not so fast, he is going to remain here." The voice bellowed with a voice, like a sword cutting through metal.

We got our weapons ready, when an immense black and red figure stepped out from the darkness. He was at least thirty feet tall, so Athena and I changed into our true godly forms while Thomas covered his eyes.

"I am Tartarus, and you shall not leave here with my prisoner." He yelled.

He rushed us with his big great sword. We looked at each other and nodded. Athena and I rushed him, while Thomas turned invisible in the darkness and moved towards the chains. We were keeping Tartarus busy and Thomas reappeared, setting his hands ablaze and surprisingly, melting through the chains. He broke one foot and went to work on the other.

Athena and I kept bounding about, trying not to get hit, and distracting him for as long as possible. I glanced over and Thomas was working at the last chain on the figure's arm. We parried a blow from Tartarus and counter attacked, slicing him across the chest, Golden Ichor flowing out of the wound. We heard the last chain break, as immense power flew out from it, not physically affecting us. I took the momentary confusion to tackle Tartarus, stunning him, while Athena stabbed him in the chest. He choked Golden Ichor out, but didn't die. Only when Thomas ran over, and front flipped, bashing him on the head with his staff, did he disintegrate. I assume he is like the Giants, but it will take him awhile to reform, even down here.

We rushed back to the collapsed figure on the ground. We pulled him upright and his eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you?" He croaked.

"I am Perseus, this is Athena, and my Lieutenant, Thomas." I told him.

"Ah gods, I see, and a demigod too, welcome to Tartarus, nephew." He said.

"Wait, who are you, and how am I your nephew?" Thomas asked, bewildered.

"I am Olympus. The personification of the gods' home. I was never known about though, only by the Fates because I have been kept down here, imprisoned by my evil brother. I am one of the Primordial, brother to your father, and brother of Gaea, though I despise her. Tartarus imprisoned me because he feared my power. I was supposed to be the king primordial but he stopped the flow of events. I was going to stop his creation of the giants, but I didn't have time. I have been down here, biding my time, waiting for you, Son of Darkness, to come release me." He explained.

Our jaws dropped.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I am going to rest, I will take my place where I was supposed to be, in the center of Mt. Olympus, or Mt. Me." He chuckled.

We nodded and teleported us to the base of the true Mt. Olympus. He turned to us and nodded once, shaking Thomas's hand. He turned back, and walked straight into the mountain. We heard rumbling as a blue light shot into the sky, from the top of the mountain. I turned to Athena as we both felt it, we felt balance in the world that was previously distorted, though we were used to it. We teleported to Zeus to report.

"Zeus, we have reports and good news of our quest." I said as we walked into the throne room.

"Yes what has happened? I feel a difference in the world." He asked.

"We defeated Tartarus himself and freed an unlikely deity from his prison, someone none of us even knew about." Athena jumped in.

"Who is this deity, and where is he/her?" Zeus questioned.

"It was Olympus himself my lord, and he returned to his rightful place, in the original Mt. Olympus." Thomas said.

"Hmmm… well, I can't say I'm not surprised, because I am, and it'd good that he restored himself to his rightful place, as to not disturb the balance even more than it was." Zeus thought out loud.

We nodded and bowed, and walked out of the throne room, leaving Athena on Olympus. We teleported to camp and broke the news to Chiron. He looked at us with wide eyes. We laughed and walked off, to go to the pavilion to grab something to eat. For now, everything was peaceful, and balanced.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I have to say, I made up Olympus, he's not even listed as a deity, though I think he should be haha. The next chapter will be in the future, at least two years. So don't get confused. Sloth out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, not sure if you noticed, but my sequel IS up, it has been for a while now, I'd like for you guys to check it out.


End file.
